


Don't believe in more than flesh and bone

by SaraSakurazuka



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I like to mix movies and comics plots, Some angst, pornfest 9
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, it's not like we ever had a place in the world..."</p><p>Ma doveva assicurarsi di una cosa prima di lasciare campo libero agli altri. Doveva sapere se era davvero lui o se era tutto frutto della sua immaginazione. Perché se era davvero chi pensava che fosse aveva un conto in sospeso e molta frustrazione da sfogare contro il suo bel faccino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't believe in more than flesh and bone

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: CAPTAIN AMERICA: THE WINTER SOLDIER James Barnes/Natasha Romanoff Dopo la battaglia

_ "Well, it's not like we ever had a place in the world..." _

 

Era entrata nell’edificio abbandonato in punta di piedi, come le avevano insegnato a fare durante l’allenamento per diventare ciò che era. Si era mossa lentamente, con la pistola in mano. Aveva tolto la sicura ed era pronta a sparare alla prima occasione. Sapeva che quella era stata una pazzia, che avrebbe dovuto lasciare che se ne occupassero gli agenti dello S.H.I.E.L.D. che stavano indagando su quel caso.

Ma doveva assicurarsi di una cosa prima di lasciare campo libero agli altri. Doveva sapere se era davvero _ lui _ o se era tutto frutto della sua immaginazione. Perché se era davvero chi pensava che fosse aveva un conto in sospeso e molta frustrazione da sfogare contro il suo bel faccino. 

Si era voltata di scatto quando aveva sentito uno scricchiolio dietro di sé. La pistola tenuta dritta davanti a lei, ma era stato troppo tardi. Un braccio meccanico l’aveva presa per il collo e sbattuta contro il muro.

Era lui.

“Winter Soldier, finalmente ci rivediamo.” Continuava a tenere la pistola puntata contro l’uomo che le stava di fronte, anche se le tremava la mano. La teneva troppo stretta e presto avrebbe faticato a respirare.

Era lui, e non era invecchiato affatto da quando lo aveva conosciuto, o da quando lo aveva incontrato l’ultima volta. Lui probabilmente non si ricordava affatto di lei.

“Chi sei?” 

Aveva stretto la mano libera attorno al suo polso metallico, ben sapendo che poco avrebbe potuto fare contro di esso. Era un super soldato e lei era solo una spia. Una delle più letali, certo, ma pur sempre solo una spia.

“Agente dello S.H.I.E.L.D. Natasha Romanoff, nome in codice Vedova Nera. Quella che hai allenato nella Stanza Rossa e a cui hai sparato cinque anni fa.” 

Aveva visto il suo sguardo vacillare per un attimo, ma se non l’avesse lasciata andare sarebbe stato presto un problema.

“Grazie per aver salvato il capitano Steve Rogers. Ora è in ospedale, ma starà bene.”

“Io non ricordo. Non ricordo.” Aveva stretto di più la presa sulla sua gola e lei aveva sentito il braccio che impugnava la pistola farsi sempre più debole. “ _ Natalia _ , io non ricordo…”

“Ricordi più di quanto credi, e questo mi fa incazzare da morire.” Si era stupita quando l’aveva chiamata con il suo vero nome. Non lo faceva da quando li avevano separati ai tempi della Stanza Rossa, quando avevano scoperto la loro relazione. “Ricordi il mio nome, allora devi ricordare che tu mi hai allenata.” Con un movimento veloce gli aveva lanciato contro la pistola e il Winter Soldier aveva lasciato la presa sul suo collo. In un attimo, lei gli era addosso, colpendolo al viso con forza. Subito dopo lo calciava e gli faceva perdere l’equilibrio solo per un istante. Era riuscita a batterlo solo una volta, durante l’allenamento, e probabilmente per pura fortuna. 

Il soldato si era subito ripreso dai suoi colpi e l’aveva atterrata con fin troppa facilità. La guardava con occhi spalancati mentre la teneva bloccata con la propria forza anche se lei cercava di liberarsi. 

“Avevi i capelli più lunghi.” Aveva mormorato l’uomo guardandola, il viso molto vicino al suo. “E i tuoi occhi erano diversi.”

“Non avevano ancora visto tutto lo schifo del mondo. E avevo ancora speranza, _ James _ .” Stava sbagliando con molta probabilità. Poi si sarebbe pentita, ne avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo del mondo. Ma in quel momento aveva portato le mani sul viso dell’uomo. Aveva accarezzato le sue guance. Era infuriata. Lo odiava perché l’aveva trattata da essere umano quando era solo una ragazzina. Lo odiava perché aveva sabotato diverse sue missioni. Lo odiava ancora di più perché sul suo ventre c’era una cicatrice d’arma da fuoco.

E lo odiava perché si era messa il cuore in pace che non lo avrebbe mai più rivisto.

Le labbra di James erano sulle sue in un attimo. Ruvide, screpolate. Le ricordava così e così erano rimaste negli anni. I suoi baci erano violenti, carichi di forza bruta, ma li aveva sempre trovati molto passionali e non si era mai tirata indietro. Per quanto poco fosse durata tra di loro in precedenza.

Ed era arrabbiata e gelosa, perché nonostante si fossero incontrati in precedenza, lui non si era ricordato di lei. Si ricordava di Steve e questo aveva risvegliato i suoi ricordi, per quanto confusi potessero essere. Aveva morso con forza il labbro del Winter Soldier, fino a sentire il sapore del sangue sulla propria lingua. Aveva leccato la ferita appena provocata, anche se sapeva bene che l’uomo sarebbe velocemente guarito. 

“Natalia…” Aveva mormorato il suo nome contro le sue labbra e lei lo aveva baciato di nuovo. Le sue dita si facevano largo tra i capelli scuri dell’uomo. Li aveva tirati con forza facendogli inarcare il collo che poi aveva baciato. Lo aveva morso in più punti. Aveva passato la lingua sui segni. Sapeva come sempre di sudore e polvere da sparo. 

Aveva sentito un brivido di freddo quando le dita metalliche avevano sfiorato il suo ventre lasciato scoperto durante la colluttazione. Risalivano sulla sua pelle e si fermavano sul suo seno. Aveva mugugnato contro il suo collo mentre le spostava il reggiseno e stringeva la carne morbida con forza. Aveva cercato nuovamente le sue labbra, baciandolo con passione. Baciandolo in un modo che riservava soltanto a lui. Stringeva ancora i suoi capelli tra le dita, come a non volerlo lasciar andare. Voleva sfruttare quel momento, che sapeva sarebbe durato troppo poco.

La loro relazione era sempre stata così. Quando era solo un’adolescente aveva trascorso attimi preziosi tra le braccia di quell’uomo. Non era vergine. Essere una cadetta della Stanza Rossa richiedeva che usassero anche il loro corpo per ottenere informazioni e lo aveva fatto anche lei. Ma la prima volta che quell’uomo l’aveva presa era stato diverso. Era come se si fosse abbandonata per la prima volta tra le braccia di qualcuno. 

E in quel momento le sembrava di fare lo stesso. Di essere tornata una ragazzina. Di essere ancora sotto il controllo della Stanza Rossa. E di dover fare tutto di nascosto perché qualcuno li avrebbe scoperti.

Qualcuno poteva scoprirli anche allora, in realtà. Lo S.H.I.E.L.D.. Oppure l’HYDRA. Avevano i minuti contati anche allora. Ma era sempre stato così e non se stupiva affatto. 

Con la mano libera il Winter Soldier aveva sbottonato i suoi jeans; con movimenti frettolosi ma precisi glieli aveva sfilati assieme agli stivali dentro cui erano infilati. Sentiva la sua mano callosa e forte stringere la sua coscia e lei aveva reagito subito. Istintivamente il suo bacino si era mosso contro quello dell’uomo. Nuovamente aveva morso le sue labbra e lui aveva quasi ringhiato al gesto. 

Le sue gambe si erano strette attorno ai fianchi di James. Le mani di lui accarezzavano il suo corpo. Quella metallica le faceva provare emozioni che aveva dimenticato fossero possibili. Era fredda, gelata, eppure la sensazione che dava alla sua pelle era inebriante. E fino a quel momento non si era accorta di quando in realtà le mancassero quelle mani. 

James si era tirato su, sedendosi sul pavimento e trascinandola con sé. Le sue gambe erano ancora attorno ai fianchi dell’uomo, le sue dita tra i suoi capelli, la labbra sulle sue. E le mani di James ovunque sul suo corpo. 

Aveva mosso il bacino contro quello dell’uomo. Sentiva la sua erezione e lo voleva. In quel momento desiderava essere sua come lo era stata più di un decennio prima. E forse era quello che voleva anche James. 

Le dita della mano metallica si erano insinuate tra i suoi capelli, tirandoglieli e costringendola a scoprire il collo. L’aveva baciato. Aveva divorato la sua pelle, baciandola, succhiandola, mordendola. 

Le sue mani avevano abbandonato il collo del compagno, raggiungendo i suoi pantaloni. Con movimenti troppo esperti aveva slacciato la cintura e la zip. Aveva accarezzato i muscoli del suo ventre mentre insinuava una mano sotto la stoffa. Il respiro caldo di James sul suo collo si faceva spezzato e questo le piaceva. Per quanto le facesse schifo pensarci, sapeva come dare piacere ad un uomo anche solo sfiorandolo con le dita.

Solo che James non era come gli altri.

Aveva sfiorato con la punta delle dita il suo sesso, che aveva finalmente liberato tra i loro ventri. James per tutta risposta aveva morso il suo collo, e lei aveva chiuso la mano sulla sua erezione, muovendola lentamente. 

“Natalia.” Aveva sussurrato il suo nome. Con una mano le strappava l’intimo nel vero senso della parola. Accarezza e stringeva la sua natica. Era la mano metallica. Non si era neppure accorta che avesse cambiato la mano tra i suoi capelli. Sapeva solo che sarebbero rimasti dei segni di quelle dita sulla sua pelle, ma non le interessava. Sentire quella fredda carezza l’aveva solo eccitata di più. James l’aveva stretta a sé, le loro intimità che ora si sfioravano. L’uomo l’aveva costretta ad alzarsi un po’ e lei non aveva opposto alcuna resistenza. Aveva assecondato il suo volere e gli aveva permesso di prenderla, di affondare in lei senza esitazione. La sua schiena si era inarcata mentre permetteva a James di aiutarla a muoversi su di lui, anche se in realtà non ne aveva alcun bisogno.

Aveva stretto le mani sulle sue spalle. Muoveva il bacino per dare piacere ad entrambi. E non toglieva gli occhi da quelli dell’uomo. 

Avrebbe desiderato che quel momento durasse di più, che non dovesse rubare quegli attimi ad una realtà che li voleva nemici. Voleva solo godersi quelle braccia strette attorno al suo corpo. Il calore che la invadeva mentre si univa a lui. Il suo respiro sulla pelle. La sua voce bassa che le solleticava le orecchie. 

Voleva illudersi che forse un giorno le sarebbe stato permesso avere quell’uomo accanto. Che forse sarebbero riusciti a pulire anche la sua fedina penale. 

Voleva credere che quelle braccia l’avrebbero riscaldata ancora altre migliaia di volte, e non in un luogo dimenticato da dio e dagli uomini dove James doveva nascondersi come un topo in trappola. Un giorno avrebbero potuto stare insieme.

“James…” Aveva mormorato contro le sue labbra, baciandolo subito dopo con passione. Le mani dell’uomo si erano strette di più sulla sua pelle e lei si rendeva conto che, come lei, anche lui stava raggiungendo l’orgasmo. Si era inarcata tutta, tendendo ogni muscolo del proprio corpo quando il caldo seme di James l’aveva riempita. 

Con una mano aveva spostato i capelli di James. Aveva guardato i suoi occhi e aveva sorriso. 

Un giorno. Un giorno sarebbe stato diverso. Ne era certa. 


End file.
